Ladies' Night Out
by JessicaKittyDemon
Summary: Witness, as I make half the Dragon Knights cast make out with the other half... and then, witness what happenes when the ladies come back!


**JK**: Well, this will sure be an interesting ficcy :) My onii-san and I came up with this on the phone and thought it would be funny, so here you go! Oh, and I do not own Dragon Knights... or cheesypoofs; the person who thought of that one is a genius...

**SR**: Wait, if you put it like that, doesn't that kinda mean you _aren't_ a genius?

**JK**: Grr... Suicidal much, Shiro? XD Meet my editor, one of my best friends, and one of the best authors on Shiro Ryuu :) In addition to helping me come up with this, she edited it... So if you don't like it she'll kick your butt! Bwuhahahaha...

**SR**: I just wanna warn you... Somehow, everybody's living at the Dragon Castle, and I mean _everybody_. Don't ask, just enjoy!

Xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_Ladies' Night Out_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

"Come on, Alfeegi, have a beer," Ruwalk coaxed, holding out the brown bottle for the White Officer to take. "The ladies won't be back for a while, so relax for once."

Tetheus, listening, only rolled his eyes. But secretly he had to agree with Ruwalk. The ladies had decided that they were in need of some serious stress relief and had gone out for an evening on the town... or village, or whatever you want to call it... leaving the men home alone to do as they wanted. But apparently Alfeegi only wanted to worry. He had spent the entire time pacing and going back and forth between worrying about the ladies' safety - 'You never know what kind of drunken perverts might be wandering the streets these days!' - and trying to keep the castle spotless - 'Please, Thatz, use the _coaster_!' He wouldn't even touch the beers, despite the fact that this was the fourth time Ruwalk had tried to get him to... in the past fifteen minutes...

"I've already told you, I don't drink," he said stiffly, and absentmindedly took a break from pacing to go over to the window. "I hope they're all okay right now..."

Turning his back to that particular group of people was a very bad decision... As it was, he didn't even have a chance to react before he was on the floor with Ruwalk sitting on his stomach, laughing his head off. "Kai-stern! Help me out here! Tickle him until he gives in!" Alfeegi eyed the beer bottle in his hand, and groaned. "Bottoms up, Feegi-kun!"

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

"W-Why... did we make him have a beer?" Kai-stern wondered aloud. Ruwalk just shook his head, watching in awe as Alfeegi gulped down his forth alcoholic beverage. One taste, and he had apparently been hooked.

"He's going to drink all of it," Ruwalk muttered, sighing, but was still a bit too dazed to do anything.

Just then Thatz - who was _not _using his coaster, the bad boy! - let out a rather loud burp, and snickered. Everyone had lost track of what beer _he_ was on. "Hey, I have an idea! Since the ladies are out, let's do... something _manly_!"

Rath scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Yeah! I know, let's-"

Alfeegi abruptly set aside his drink, giggling. "I know! Let's play _truth or dare_!"

Anime fall-over: _everyone_. Even Fedelta somehow did it, despite the fact that he was sitting on Shydeman's lap... Rath sweatdropped. "Or we could, um, play football...?" His voice trailed off near the end, in the wake of Alfeegi's death glare. He shrunk back involuntarily. "Or... truth or dare?"

He instantly beamed. "Yay! Can I start, pretty please?" It was an amazing effect; everybody in the room nodded with maximum enthusiasm. "Yay!" It was at about this time that Kai-stern had the wisdom to flee the scene. He was obviously in possession of inhumanly - or possibly even in-dragon-ly - keen instincts.

Zoma shuddered from the corner he was huddled in, watching the 'grown-ups' lose their minds with big eyes. "Ringleys, I don't like this..." But before the minute fairy could answer, Garfacky grabbed him in one hand and the back of Zoma's shirt with the other, dragging them over to the main group.

"If I have to suffer, then so do you!" he said, a slightly deranged look in his eyes. Zoma squeaked, seriously wondering if it was from the beer or not...

Alfeegi giggled again. "Hi, Zima-chan! Where did you come from, Zuma? Hey, I'll pick you!"

Fedelta snickered, and leaned up to whisper something in Shydeman's ear. This led to a brief necking session, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about _that_... Zoma flushed. "I pick dare!" 'I'm not gonna be the first one to pick truth!'

Everybody stared for a moment, and _no_, they weren't staring at Shydeman and Fedelta. They were _used _to that. Then Alfeegi started laughing, and could only manage to stop when he choked on beer. "O-Okay then, I _hic_ dare you to make out with Garfieldy!"

Zoma squeaked again, and Garfacky went a purpley kinda green color. "You don't have to do that, Zoma," Lykouleon said kindly, though the effect was somewhat lessened by Saabel making funny faces and mouthing 'bwuk bwuk bwuk!' behind his back. Zoma went the deepest shade of red that was humanly possible, and leaned over to kiss Garfacky squarely on the mouth.

'Hmm, he's not a bad kisser... Though of course Lord Kharl's better... sure...' Garfacky mused, as they nearly fell over into Rune's lap. The poor traumatized elf jumped up just in time, and tried to find some place to be ill. Ringleys, meanwhile, was becoming highly annoyed. 'I'm the only one allowed to kiss Zoma, besides Cesia!' Finally, Zoma managed to break away and take his turn.

Panting and still rather flushed - though maybe for a different reason now - he looked around. "I pick, um... Kharl. Truth or dare?"

The alchemist, looking on and trying to choose between anger and morbid fascination, blinked and finally caught up with the present. "Hmph... Dare."

"I dare you to... make out with Beirrez!" While Kharl was having a panic attack, Garfacky scowled and forced Zoma into another kiss. 'I'm the only one allowed to kiss Lord Kharl!'

And while Kharl was still in the making-incoherent-noises stage, Beirrez rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up," he grumbled, and rather hurriedly kissed him. "I'm not that gross, am I?"

'Hmm...' Managing to remember where he was once again, with possibly more effort this time, Kharl chose not to answer that and realized that it was his turn. "I pick Rune; truth or - ack!" His sentence was prematurely terminated by Alfeegi pushing his head and Bierrez's together again... giggling madly all the while...

Rune paled, and hid behind Rath. "Urm..." 'C'mon, Rune, even Zoma picked dare!' 'But it's _Kharl_!' '...Crap, I'm talking to myself!' "I pick dare?"

Kharl managed to smirk slightly into the kiss. Ah, how he loved torturing elves! This was going to be absolutely beautiful, if not necessarily original at this point... He managed to escape both Alfeegi and Bierrez, and said, "I dare you to make out with Saabel!" And before he even really had time to catch his breath Bierrez pulled him into another kiss, with a glaring lack of assistance from Alfeegi this time... Garfacky saw all this, despite the fact that his vision was going a little blurry around the edges from kissing Zoma too long, and determined to do unpleasant things to Bierrez in his sleep...

Saabel and Rune, meanwhile, had retreated to opposite corners of the room. Saabel was ranting at the top of his lungs about how even giant fairies were poisonous and evil, and if it weren't for something-muttered-under-his-breath, then he would rip Kharl into a thousand pieces and feed them to Garaba. Rune was curled up in a tiny ball, whimpering and twitching every time Saabel raised his voice. It took Nadil, Shydeman and Fedelta on one side and Rath and Thatz on the other to drag the two poor bishies forward again. In the end all three of the demons had to pin Saabel to the couch, but after that it was a simple matter of a quick push from Rath to send the elf sprawling onto the protesting corpse collecter's lap and into a firm liplock with him. Alfeegi cackled randomly in the background. It only lasted long enough for the two to get over their shock, at which point Saabel started flailing violently and Rune jerked back, gagging. Rath and Thatz were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Ah... ack..." Rune picked the first person he saw at random, only realizing his mistake after it was too late. "Truth or dare, m'lord?" He considered this for a moment, then blanched, but Lykouleon merely smiled brightly.

"Dare."

Rune gulped. "I... uh... I dare you to... urm... (mutter mutter)... kiss... Alfeegi?" Alfeegi sprayed beer; Lykouleon arched a delicate eyebrow.

"You dare me to _what_?" Rune gulped again.

"To make out with Alfeegi," Fedelta said matter-of-factly, sniggering into his koi's shoulder. Lykouleon shrugged resignedly, and then strode over to the blushing/stuttered Officer and gave him a deep kiss. He then left him to his state of exteme shell shock, and picked Fedelta.

"Truth or dare?" Fedelta growled.

"What do you think?" he hissed. Lykouleon beamed.

"Very well; I dare you to 'make out' with Ruwalk."

"M-M'lord!" Ruwalk choked. Lykouleon gave him an apologetic smile as Fedelta fell out of Shydeman's lap in shock.

"Damn dragon! I'm gonna-" Fedelta started, but his voice trailed off in disgust when Alfeegi suddenly jerked Lykouleon into another, rather more passionate kiss. Ruwalk took this oppertunity to attempt to sneak out of the room, but Rath and Thatz managed to drag him back into the group.

"If Rune and Saabel... had ta do it... then so do you, Ruwalk!" Thatz said cheerfully, between chugs of beer. Ruwalk whimpered. Fedelta growled again in frustration, and then pulled the Officer into a quick, bruising kiss. Then the fire demon turned to Rath with a smirk.

"Dare," Rath snapped before the question was even asked. Fedelta's smirk widened.

"Rath, you may have the _honor _of kissing his Lordship, Nadil," Fedelta said solomnly, then cackled. Nadil smiled for real for the first time that evening; Rath's hand flew to his sword.

"Now, now... it's just a dare," Nadil pointed out leasurly, pacing in a circle around the Fire Knight. "It doesn't mean anything, right?" He reached out to trail an icy finger up the boy's neck and across his jaw; Rath swatted him away and pointed his sword at him.

"I'm not that drunk," he snarled.

"Big baby," Nadil accused, pouting childishly.

"Am not!" At which point Nadil linked his arms around the Knight's waist with the speed of a snake and kissed him. Rath struggled but couldn't escape, so he bit down on the Demon Lord's lip hard enough to draw blood. Nadil stepped back with a triumphant smirk, purring slightly as he licked the blood away.

At this time, Nohiro was off in a corner positively beaming. He was seriously drunk for the first time in his life. Rath glared daggers at him. "What the hell are you smiling at! Truth or dare!" Nohiro blinked.

"Who? Me? Uh..." Well, it was what everybody else picked, so it was probably right... "Dare?"

Rath's eyes fell on Ringleys, and he barked out: "Make out with Ringleys!" After a moment he added, "Ack!" as Nadil pulled him into another kiss.

"Okay!" Nohiro ran over to Ringleys and gave the terrified fairy a death glomp, and then somehow actually found a way to kiss him. After a moment Nohiro remember what was going on and let Ringleys breathe, and turned to the four remaining men. "Wow..." He grinned dazedly. "Who should I pick, Ringleys?" It was all the poor fairy could do to point to Thatz (since he was the only person in the group that didn't particularly frighten him). "Okay, then! Thatz! Truth or dare?"

Thatz was also acutely aware of the other three guys left, in spite of how inebriated he was, and he froze. "Um... um... (hic)... D-Dare..." 'Agh...'

"Then you get to make out with... Shydeman!"

The Earth Knight choked, and stared in horror at the tall white-haired demon - who happened to be grinning from ear to ear.

"Come here, Earth Knight; you can't back out of a dare..." he taunted. Thatz did his very best to glare but walked stiffly over to Shydeman, who pulled him down into his lap, and into a kiss that left him flushed and gasping for air. Thatz looked around the room desperately, and found that the only two who remained were Tetheus and Gil.

"Don't even _consider _it," Tetheus said emotionlessly, fingering his sword.

"Aw, c'mon! _Hic, _everybody else iz doin' it! Join the party!" Thatz managed, before being kissed again.

Tetheus and Gil stared at each other for a long moment. "Don't touch me," Gil said simply.

Tetheus nodded. "I'm glad we understand each other." Then he glanced over his shoulder at the sound of the door opening.

Shyrendora, Lim Kaana, the Dragon Queen, Kitchel, Delte, Tintlet, Cernozura, and Cesia all dropped their shopping bags and stared at the men sprawled out across the various pieces of furniture... and against the walls... and, in a few cases, on the floor... Lykouleon was the first to look up; all the color drained out of his face as he met his wife's glare of death head on.

"Um... we can... explain?"

XooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

**JK**: So-o-o, what do you guys think? And be brutal! Did it suck? Please don't tell me it sucked!

**Thatz**: (sweatdrop) Er, what happened to 'be brutal!'?

**Rath**: (in tears) I can't belive what you made me do! (gets evil glint in eye) (draws sword)

**JK**: O.O Ack! Save me! (runs away)


End file.
